HYPER HIGH WAYS
' HYPER HIGH WAYS' Bridging the vast distances in space has always been a challenge for societies spreading over multi-lightyear distances. The lack of contact and interaction with the core worlds has almost always been the reason why star empires had eventually failed. The Saran / Pan Saran split is a prime example of this. The Pan Saran revolution was only successful because it took months and years for messages to arrive at Thebes. The Shiss lost the 32 Purple Throat Colonies for the same reason. By the time the First Nestling ordered the attack on the 32 Colonies and the Shiss forces arrived they encountered 32 Colonies that were Union along with waiting Union Fleets. The Union itself is growing in leaps and bounds and claims territories in all four Milky Way Sectors , the LMC and Andromeda. The Assembly has always put great emphasis on integration and communication. The technologies such as GalNet, TransMatter Radio, space trains, Space Bus and the recent and quickly expanding Trans Matter Tunnel network are the real reason such a huge and diverse Community feels united and part of the whole. While Space Ships rely on the much safer and more practical ISAH drive to access Quasi Space, the speed and distance limitations still make traveling across the Galaxy a time consuming business. To shorten Spaceship travel times, the old Hyper Jump Technology was re-developed into a new way of providing faster Travel. The Company Intergalactica introduced the Hyper Highway concept right after the 4th Intergalactic War and is expanding its network of Hyper Highways ever since. The original concept of Hyper Jumps was dangerous and limited to jump from System to system, (Gravity Well to Gravity Well) and Jumps of more than 10-12 Light years were almost impossible. Ships had to have two different drive systems, Sub light Engines and Hyper Jump Drives. Traveling in system to a safe Hyper Jump Point took weeks or months, Velocity was taken along and long deceleration maneuvers had to be performed. Hyper Jump Calculation was difficult and left no room for error. Hyper Jump Engines were dangerous and not reliable. Thus when ISAH introduced the ISAH Drive and traveling in Quasi Space hyper-jump technology was abandoned by almost all known Space-faring civilizations. Intergalactica designed a Hyper Jump Gate that has a fixed position, creates its own Gravity Well by simulating a small gravity singularity and generating an External hyper-jump pulse. Calculations are always the same as the target is another gate. The ill effects on biological passengers (Hyperspace Nausea, Hyper Vertigo and Hyper Horror) are counteracted by putting Passengers in Zero Stasis. ( Every Gate has a Med Station just in case) With this technology Ships with standard Isah Drives can make hyperspace jumps of up to 5000 Light years and Travel times between gates is counted in minutes. Due to the fact that these Highway gates are very expensive to build and operate only the Core Worlds are connected so far, but efforts are under way to add Highway Connections to Traffic Hubs all across the Union. A hyper-highway across the Bridge to Andromeda is expected to be completed by 5030. The hyper-highway System is Subsidized and while all gates are crewed by Intergalactica Personnel, they are considered strategic highly important assets and thus all can be shielded and many gates have 3-4 wings of Wolfcraft fighters available to respond to any threat. Still several gates have been attacked by Shiss, Kermac and Dai Than and a few have been destroyed and had to be rebuilt. Gates are able to jump the largest Union Assets including Beachhead Transporters. The Devi , Tiny Tim Transporters and the Dominator are too big. Each ship must pay a Gate Fee between 500 and 10,000 credits depending on size. Space Buses use the Gates free of charge. Category:Technology